


Gody

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Red Wedding, Revenge, krasnoludy zawsze płacą swoje długi, najchętniej żelazem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak mógłby się skończyć „Hobbit”, gdyby go napisać w stylu „Gry o tron”? Po mojemu mógłby się skończyć weselem. A wesela w Westeros bywają bardziej niebezpieczne od bitew...<br/>Napisane po przedawkowaniu uniwersum, trochę dla zabawy i żeby przynajmniej w wyobraźni usłyszeć pewne serialowe kwestie z zupełnie innych ust, a trochę dlatego, że ktoś gdzieś rzucił o jeden komentarz zaczynający się od „gdyby to było w Westeros” za dużo i musiałam wreszcie odreagować. Mocno AU, postacie mocno OOC, a całość bardzo bez sensu. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gody

Gdy młodą parę odprowadzono już do sypialni przy akompaniamencie rubasznych krasnoludzkich żartów i bardziej powściągliwych, ale wciąż frywolnych komentarzy gości z Leśnego Królestwa, przyjęcie weselne zaczęło zamierać. Co bardziej zmęczeni biesiadnicy drzemali już po kątach albo, o ile mieli to szczęście, że nie byli zbyt ważni i nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wymknęli się w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszego noclegu. Kapela wciąż grała, ale jakby bez przekonania, coraz ciszej i coraz smętniej. Tylko pewien krasnolud z siekierką utkwioną w czole głośno o czymś opowiadał, ale czynił to w języku starokrasnoludzkim i w dodatku najwyraźniej nieskładnie, bo nawet jego pobratymcy nie rozumieli, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Jaki jeleń ryczał na deszczu, a nikt go nie słyszał? Jaki martwy otworzył oczy w wodzie? – dopytywał któryś, ale dostał po łbie od sąsiada. Najwyraźniej drążenie, co miał na myśli kaleki mieszkaniec Ereboru, było nietaktem.  
Thranduil wychylił kolejny kielich wina. Szkarłatny płyn był jedyną rzeczą, która naprawdę go cieszyła na tym weselu. Elf ciągle miał mieszane uczucia względem sojuszu Leśnego Królestwa z Ereborem, zwłaszcza pieczętowanego w taki sposób. Owszem, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń pomysł wydawał się rozsądny, ale czy tak różne ludy mogą się rzeczywiście pobratać? Poza tym mimo że Kili był siostrzeńcem i potencjalnym następcą Thorina, Thranduilowi ciągle się wydawało, że Tauriel, jego nieślubna, ale przecież oficjalnie zalegitymizowana córka popełniła mezalians. Miała typ urody rzadko spotykany wśród elfów, była, jak mawiali w Eryn Galen, pocałowana przez ogień, mogłaby znaleźć kogoś lepszego. _Chyba że po Śródziemiu rozeszłyby się plotki. Wtedy już nikt by jej nie zechciał._  
Thranduil już dawno zrozumiał, że Legolas patrzy na Tauriel tak, jak brat nie powinien patrzeć, i że kocha ją nie tylko jak siostrę. Ona na szczęście nie podzielała jego uczuć, chyba nawet nie zdawała sobie z nich sprawy, ale król i tak na wszelki wypadek starał się trzymać dzieci z dala od siebie. Między innymi dlatego zgodził się, by ślub i wesele jego córki wbrew zwyczajowi odbyły się w Ereborze, a nie w Leśnym Królestwie, i nie zabrał ze sobą syna. Lepiej, by Legolas nie widział, jak Tauriel wychodzi za Kiliego, mógłby jeszcze zrobić coś głupiego. Z dwojga złego już lepiej było znosić krasnoludzką gościnność.  
Thranduil wstał ze swego miejsca i przysiadł się do Barda. Miał nadzieję, że rozmowa z nim poprawi mu samopoczucie.  
\- Wydałem córkę za mąż, niedługo twoja kolej – odezwał się. – Sigrid będzie chciała jak najprędzej pójść w ślady znajomej. Wiesz już, jak uzbierasz posag?  
To miał być żart, ale Bard zrobił taką minę, jakby elf co najmniej przyłapał go na kradzieży.  
\- Tak, wiem – powiedział niepewnie. - Thorin obiecał jej w prezencie ślubnym tyle złota, ile ona waży.  
Hojność Dębowej Tarczy zdumiała Thranduila. Czyżby to była jakaś nowa odmiana smoczej choroby – rozrzutność na zmianę z zachłannością?  
\- A właściwie gdzie jest Sigrid? – Elf rozejrzał się po sali.  
\- Była na ślubie, ale zaraz potem kazałem ją odwieźć do Dale. Nie czuła się dobrze.  
\- Ach tak. W takim razie życzę jej zdrowia – powiedział Thranduil.  
Krasnoludzka kapela zaczęła pieśń, śpiewaną przez kompanię Thorina w domu Bilba i bardzo popularną od czasu zakończenia wyprawy, pieśń o utraconych skarbach Ereboru. Bard pobladł. Thranduil przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w zachowaniu człowieka było coś bardzo nienaturalnego, wręcz podejrzanego, i stracił ochotę na towarzystwo władcy Dale. Krasnoludzka kapela zaczęła uderzać w bębny, choć nie był to odpowiedni akompaniament do tej piosenki. Thranduil wstał, by wrócić na swoje miejsce. Poślizgnął się przy tym na czymś i odruchowo oparł o ramię Barda. Nie było takie, jak powinno. Elf zacisnął na nim palce. Nie miał wątpliwości – człowiek miał pod ubraniem kolczugę. Bębny dudniły.  
\- Po co ci zbroja? – spytał gwałtownie Thranduil.  
Drzwi sali otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i wmaszerował przez nie oddział zbrojnych krasnoludów. Elfi król nagle zrozumiał, co się święci. Niech to upiory porwą! Dał się podejść jak dziecko. Doprawdy, jego jeleń miał więcej rozumu. On nie dał się sprowadzić pod ziemię.  
\- Zdrada! – wrzasnął Thranduil. Uderzył Barda pięścią, przewrócił go razem z krzesłem. Odwrócił się w stronę bocznego wyjścia, ale tamtędy wchodzili ludzie z Dale. Uzbrojeni.  
Na oczach króla masakrowano elfy, które jeszcze pozostały w sali. Niektóre próbowały się ukryć, ale wyciągano je zza ław i stołów. Paru spróbowało walczyć tym, co było pod ręką, na próżno. Jedynym krasnoludem, którego elfy zdołały zabić, był nieszczęśnik z siekierką w czole, który bez wyraźnego powodu miotał się po sali. Thranduil chwycił duży nóż do porcjowania mięsa i z ponurą determinacją ruszył w stronę Thorina, który nie przyłączył się do poddanych, ale z zadowoloną miną siedział na swoim miejscu i przyglądał się rozlewowi krwi. Bębny wciąż dudniły. Elf wiedział, że nie ma szans, by zabić króla krasnoludów, że prawdopodobnie nie zdoła się nawet do niego zbliżyć, bo po drodze ktoś go zastrzeli albo rąbnie toporem, mimo to szedł naprzód. Dlaczego miałby się chować? I tak zginie, ale niech przynajmniej nikt nie mówi, że stchórzył.  
Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Zachwiał się, upuścił nóż, ale ustał na nogach. Dopiero drugi cios powalił go na ziemię. Teraz bębny grały w jego głowie. Thranduil szybko oprzytomniał, ale krasnoludy doskoczyły do niego, nie pozwoliły mu wstać. Zmusiły go, by przysiadł na piętach, skulony. Dopiero wtedy Thorin podniósł się ze swego miejsca i podszedł do elfa. Miał w ręku miecz, do tej pory ukryty za oparciem siedzenia. Krasnoludzka kapela ucichła.  
\- Wreszcie dokona się sprawiedliwość – powiedział Dębowa Tarcza.  
\- Sprawiedliwość? – Thranduilowi ciągle szumiało w głowie od uderzenia, ale i tak był w lepszej formie, niż człowiek byłby po takim ciosie. – Raczej morderstwo. Złamałeś święte prawo gościnności. Wolne ludy nie będą chciały mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.  
\- O ile się o tym dowiedzą. Ludzie z Dale będą rozpowiadać, że to wy zaczęliście. Że wypiłeś za dużo i wpadłeś w szał.  
Thranduil zaśmiałby się, gdyby głowa go tak nie bolała.  
\- Myślisz, że ktoś ci uwierzy?  
\- Jeśli będzie im zależało na handlu z nami i naszym złocie, uwierzą.  
 _No tak_ , pomyślał elf. _Ich złoto ma zaiste magiczną moc, w każdym wywołuje smoczą chorobę, każdy go pragnie. Powinni bić monety z wizerunkiem Smauga, pasowałby idealnie._  
\- Mam jeszcze syna – powiedział słabo Thranduil. – On mnie pomści.  
\- Nie, jeśli będzie mu zależało na życiu jego ślicznej siostrzyczki. Tauriel jest naszą zakładniczką, i to jedyny pożytek, jaki będziemy z niej mieli. Nie sądzę, by urodziła dziecko mojemu siostrzeńcowi. Nie ma dobrych bioder.  
Thorin z rodu Durina, Drugi Tego Imienia, prawowity Król pod Górą, mocno zacisnął palce na rękojeści Orcrista.  
\- Za moment zginiesz – powiedział po chwili milczenia – jak należy, od mojego miecza. Erebor pamięta. Zdradziłeś nas, zostawiłeś sojuszników bez pomocy, i to właśnie w chwili, kiedy jej najbardziej potrzebowaliśmy. Nie zrobiłeś niczego, co zmazałoby twoją winę, i nie mów mi o bitwie z Azogiem, bo obaj wiemy, że to tak przypadkiem wyszło, wcale nie przyszedłeś tam dla nas. Liczyłeś na to, że już nie żyjemy i że zagarniesz nasze skarby. Ani nie mogę, ani nie chcę ci przebaczyć. Nie masz honoru!  
\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o Throrze – Thranduil stracił cierpliwość. Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać kazań. Jeśli Thorin zamierza go zabić, niech zrobi to szybko. – On pierwszy nie dotrzymał danego mi słowa!  
Przez chwilę się wydawało, że Dębowa Tarcza rozgniewał się wystarczająco, by zadać śmiertelny cios, ale jeszcze się powstrzymał.  
\- Zgodnie z naszym zwyczajem powinienem wysłuchać twoich ostatnich słów. Masz coś do powiedzenia?  
Elf zastanowił się chwilę.  
\- Jeśli mój zięć mógł mnie ostrzec, ale tego nie zrobił, i jest współwinny mojej śmierci, przypomnij mu, że zabójca krewnych jest przeklęty w oczach Valarów i wolnych ludów Śródziemia. Bodaj sczezł w męczarniach i po śmierci też nie zaznał spokoju – rzekł mściwie.  
Thorin wydawał się wystraszony klątwą, ale tylko przez moment. Odetchnął głęboko. Skinął na krasnoludy, które wyprostowały elfa tak, by Dębowa Tarcza mógł mu zadać cios prosto w serce.  
\- Dziadek Thrór przesyła pozdrowienia - powiedział głośno i przebił Thranduila mieczem.

**Author's Note:**

> Punktem wyjścia był pomysł, który wyczytałam na pewnym forum tolkienowskim. Ktoś rzucił żartem, że gdyby rzecz się działa w Westeros, Tauriel byłaby bękartem Thranduila. Reszta wyszła jakoś sama. Najtrudniej było mi zmusić Barda, by chociaż w części odegrał rolę Roose’a Boltona. Widać, że mu z tym źle, ale mam zbyt dużą słabość do Lorda Pijawki, żeby odpuścić. ;)


End file.
